Sebuah Kejujuran
by krusherlover
Summary: Sakura tak mengerti mengapa Naruto memilih untuk meninggalkannya. Naruto hanya meninggalkan sebuah kejujuran yang sangat pahit. AU, NaruSaku, chara-death. Oneshot. Special for karinuzumaki.


Title : Sebuah Kejujuran

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSaku

Genre : Romance/Angst

Rating : T, maybe.

Warning : AU, OOC, weird, typo, Chara-death, etc

Author : zerOcentimeter a.k.a ImÖt

Summary : Kejujuran Naruto membuat Sakura menangis. Entah mengapa, Naruto lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan Sakura...

A/N: Special for Karinuzumaki. Baca sambil dengarkan lagu Kerispatih, "Aku Harus Jujur" akan lebih baik! ^^

Sebuah Kejujuran

Hari itu hujan kembali turun dengan deras di kota Konoha. Sebuah kota yang besar, namun damai dan asri. Namun, sepertinya alam sedang ingin merusak itu semua. Hujan kali ini turun ditemani tiupan angin yang cukup kencang. Membuat suhu udara menjadi turun, dan orang-orang merapatkan diri dengan baju tebal dam duduk di dekat penghangat.

Di salah satu sudut kota, terdapat rumah kecil minimalis. Rumah itu sepi. Lampu teras bahkan belum menyala, tanda bahwa rumah tersebut sedang kosong. Namun, jika didengar dengan lebih dekat, terdengar isakan tangis seorang wanita di dalamnya.

Wanita itu, wanita berambut merah muda indah, tengah menangis di dalam rumahnya yang gelap. Dia berlutut di depan televisi rumahnya sambil menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangan. Air mata tak henti-hentinya turun dari kedua matanya yang berwarna emerald. Rambutnya yang senantiasa tergerai rapi, kini acak-acakan dan basah. Begitu pula dengan badannya yang basah kuyup. Namun ia tampak tak peduli. Televisi di ruang tamunya pun ia biarkan menyala, menampilkan acara berita yang sedang menyiarkan berita penemuan orang yang tewas saat hujan turun. Kemungkinan orang tersebut bunuh diri, karena tangannya memegang pisau yang membuat pembuluh darah di pergelangan tangan kirinya sobek dan mengeluarkan banyak darah hingga ia tewas.

"Naruto, Naruto..." katanya dengan lirih disela-sela tangisnya.

Ia terus saja menangis, membuat matanya bengkak, sambil menyebutkan nama 'Naruto'. Bibirnya yang merah muda seolah hanya terprogram untuk mengucap satu nama itu. Tangannya mengusap pipinya agar air matanya berhenti mengalir, namun percuma. Air matanya tak henti-hentinya mengalir, diiringi ucapan-ucapan lirihnya.

"Kau..sungguh jahat, Naruto.. Kau memilih untuk meninggalkan aku..." ucapnya.

"Kumohon, Naruto.. bawa aku!! Bawa aku bersamamu..." ucapnya lagi.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 23.34, sebentar lagi tengah malam. Itu berarti sudah sekitar 4 jam wanita itu, Haruno Sakura, menangis dalam kegelapan rumahnya. Semakin lama isakannya berubah menjadi raungan. Beruntung hujan mengaburkan suara teriakan frustasinya sehingga hanya teriakan itu tenggelam dikegelapan. Ia mengayunkan tangannya dan melemparkan gumpalan kertas ke arah televisi.

Haruno Sakura. Gadis manis berambut merah muda panjang. Bibirnya yang merah muda dan matanya yang berwarna emerald membuatnya terlihat sebagai wanita berumur 25 tahun yang cantik dan mandiri. Banyak pemuda yang berangan untuk sekedar menjadi pasangan kencannya setiap akhir minggu. Namun, Sakura tak menanggapi angan-angan mereka itu setelah ia bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kau..sungguh pria brengsek! Aku sungguh tak mengerti! Dulu aku rela meninggalkan Sasuke demi kau yang datang ke hadapanku dengan semua janji-janji manis!! Sekarang, kau malah membohongiku dan pergi meninggalkanku! Kau brengsek, Uzumaki Naruto!! Brengsek!" umpatnya sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

Sakura sekarang amat sangat membenci dia, Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang yang berumur 25 tahun. Kulitnya yang kecoklatan dan mata birunya yang indah membuatnya tampak manis dan tampan. Ia juga memiliki otak yang tergolong pandai sebagai pemuda yang semasa sekolah selalu mendapat nilai rata-rata sembilan puluh. Namun sayang karena ia anak yatim-piatu sehingga ia harus memendam keinginannya untuk kuliah, tersandung masalah biaya kuliah yang tentu tidak sedikit. Maka, ia pun memutuskan untuk bekerja, sebagai kurir.

Gumpalan kertas membentur layar televisi, kemudian jatuh menggelinding ke arah kakinya. Gumpalan kertas itu basah terkena air mata Sakura yang terus jatuh. Sakura berhenti menangis, kemudian mengambil gumpalan kertas itu. Kertas yang membawanya ke sebuah kehancuran. Membuatnya harus merasakan pahitnya sebuah kejujuran. Ia baru sadar, kadang kejujuran bukan hal yang terbaik dalam menyelesaikan masalah. Namun jika kita terus lari dari masalah dengan berbohong, rasa sakitnya akan terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih sakit saat kebohongan itu terkuak.

Sakura melirik gumpalan kertas itu melalui ekor matanya, kemudian mengambil dan membuka kertas itu. Walau pun basah, namun tulisan yang terctak di atas kertas itu masih dapat terbaca dengan jelas oleh mata emerald membaca kertas itu dengan tangan bergetar. Ia sudah membaca tulisan di kertas itu 4 jam yang lalu saat Naruto menyerahkannya dan hebatnya ia masih dapat mengingat setiap huruf yang tercetak di kertas tersebut. Kembali, wanita itu membacanya.

**Sakura,**

**Maafkan aku, tolong maafkan aku. Maafkan aku yang telah mebuatmu terseret dalam masalahku.**

**Aku punya alasan mengapa ini semua terjadi. Aku hanya tak mau kau juga ikut terjerumus ke dalam kegelapan sepertiku.**

**Lewat surat ini, aku ingin mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Ya, selama ini aku telah berbohong kepadamu.**

**Aku membohongimu, menciptakan sebuah kebohongan yang sangat besar dan tidak termaafkan.**

**Aku bukanlah pria yang pantas untukmu.**

**Aku mau hubungan kita berakhir, dan lupakan semua yang pernah terjadi di antara kita.**

**Kau wanita yang sangat berharga bagiku, sungguh. Tak pernah terbayang dalam mimpiku kita akan pernah melewati waktu bersama sebagai pasangan kekasih. Aku sangat bahagia saat kau memilihku.**

**Namun aku tahu itu hanya akan menjadi kebohongan semu. Karena cepat atau lambat jati diriku yang sebenarnya akan terbongkar.**

**Aku adalah pengedar narkoba.**

**Aku memiliki pekerjaan paling hina di dunia.**

**Tinggal menunggu waktu maka aku akan masuk ke dalam penjara.**

**Tahukah kau, bahwa aku memilih pekerjaan ini sebelum bertemu denganmu? Tentu saja kau tak tahu. Karena aku berbohong, membohongimu sejak awal.**

**Aku tak mau masuk ke dalam sel jeruji besi yang dingin, karena nanti kau bisa menamparku akibat pengakuanku walaupun itu pantas kuterima.**

**Lagipula, aku sudah tak pantas hidup, aku manusia hina.**

**Aku sudah memilih jalanku, jalan untuk berkata jujur kepadamu, walau aku harus membayarnya dengan satu-satunya hal yang berharga bagiku.**

**Aku harus kehilangamu.**

**Namun, terkadang kesetiaan bukanlah hal yang harus kita pertahankan jika hal itu malah membawa kita ke dalam rasa sakit yang lebih dalam.**

**Tegarlah, Sakura. ****Hiduplah tanpa aku.**

**Maafkan aku, karena aku harus mengatakan sebuah kejujuran kepadamu.**

**26-02-2010**

**Uzumaki Naruto.**

* * *

"Bodoh, kau Naruto.. Mana mungkin aku dapat memaafkanmu!" Sakura kembali terlarut dalam kesedihannya. Sedang suara berita di televisi terus saja menyebutkan hal yang sama.

"...Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda berumur 25 tahun, ditemukan tewas bunuh diri dengan pembuluh darah di pergelangan tangan sobek oleh pihak kepolisian saat akan ditangkap atas tuduhan sebagai pengedar narkoba..."

~Fin~

* * *

Oke, rampung oneshot pertamaku!! Maaf, pendek ya? Kayaknya juga kurang deskrip, tapi gapapa geh. Udara Jogja yang hari ini panas sangat menganggu zerO nih. **Special for Karinuzumaki **dan para NaruSaku fans. Sebenarnya aku seorang fujoshi, namun setelah menimbang-nimbang lebih baik plot ini kugunakan untuk pair straight saja.

Terinspirasi waktu Kerispatih tampil di acara musik Jumat (26/2/2010) pagi, dengan Badai sebagai vokalis sementara, nyanyiin lagu "Aku Harus Jujur". Jadi inget ma Sammy, hehehe. Tapi ini bukan sindiran atau apa kok. zerO nulisnya -ngga tau knapa- merinding gitu, mungkin terhanyut waktu nulis surat Naruto kali ya.

Buat yang nunggu apdetan Love to My Brother dan Comma, maaf zerO ga bisa menuhin janji karena lagi ga da waktu. Yapi paling lambat minggu ini kok.

Kan kadang kejujuran dan kesetiaan dalam hubungan bukan hal yang akan menjamin semua bahagia. Ada kalanya berbohong dan selingkuh adalah hal terbaik untuk semuanya. Tapi, tetep kejujuran dan kesetiaan harus dijunjung tinggi dalam membina suatu hubungan, baik persahabatan sampai kerja sama.

Oke, Review plis!!

::: zerOcentimeter :::

P.S. Perlu saya tegaskan bahwa saya tidak berniat untuk menjelek-jelekkan Sakura di profile saya. Dan saya sudah tegaskan saya seorang fujoshi, saya anti SasuSaku, dan walaupun saya memandang Sakura plin-plan dan SasuSaku adalah cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Jadi, kalo anda yang mengira saya menjelek-jelekkan Sakura dan SasuSaku itu berarti anda salah besar. Toh, sekarang orang punya hak untuk menyuarakan pendapatnya. Saya tidak pernah mem-flame fic SasuSaku karena saya masih mengerti arti kata "Don't like, Don't read".Saya juga tegaskan sekali lagi, bahwa saya TIDAK PERNAH menjelek-jelekkan Sakura dan SasuSaku. Dan, hell yeah, saya tidak pernah mempunyai 1 biji komik pun Naruto dan saya hanya membaca vol. 47. Kalo mo mem-flame, login dong. Anda pengecut kalo mau mem-flame tapi silent reader.

Lagipula,ini fic NaruSaku. SasuSaku? Jangan sodorkan pada saya. Kalo anda anggap saya bilang Sakura plin-plan dan itu menjelek-jelekkan, maaf. Tapi, bisakah saya mohon? Saya tidak mau ada perang pair, terserah anggapan orang akan saya. Ungkapan saya di profile itu jujur, saya tidak mau jadi orang munafik dan bilang "Halo, saya Sakura lover lho!" Kalo tetep tersinggung, bukannya di bagian bawah profile saya ada tulisan no offense untuk SasuSaku dan Sakura lover? Haduh, kok hadi serius gini.


End file.
